Hazel Eyes
by Annie Tatterton
Summary: "Remember when things used to be perfect between us? Before you broke me into so many pieces I couldn't hold myslef together? Do you miss them Spain? Do you miss me?" Yaoi-main pairing SpainxRomano with some other mixed in Like PrussiaxGermanyxItaly It's sad but please give me a chance becaus eit will get better...
1. Chapter 1

**_Don't you know Im not your ghost anymore?_**

Tears dripped steadily from the Italian boy's eyes as he slowly made his way down the harsh slam of the door being forced shut behind him made him flinch slightly but his steps didn't falter. Without hesitation the dark haired young man walked slowly out into the dimly lit street. Hazel eyes still brimming with tears and swimming in pain fall to the sidewalk, fists clenched tightly at his sides, it was all Romano could do to keep from breaking down in the middle of the street. The walk to Italy's house isn't a long one, but in the middle of summer it isn't a pleasant one. It only takes one glance at the normally cheerful Venice home for the brunette to realize his little brother isn't there and so with a choked sob the man fished in his pocket for a key to let himself in.

_**Running around leaving scars...**_

"Roma! ROMANO WHERE ARE YOU!"An angry voice boomed stirring the boy from his sleep. Rubbing at his eyes tiredly Romano propped himself up on one arm squinted around the small bedroom.

"Spain?Is that you? Damn bastard..waking me up when I fell asleep waiting fo-" His voice trailed off when he caught sight of the man swaggering unsteadily towards the bed."S-spain?"

"What? We're you expecting someone else Roma?"The man hissed, making his way over to the bed.

"What the hell are you talking about bastard?Are you drunk again?"The younger growled sitting up and clicking on the lamp beside the bed.

"So what if I am?" The man snapped narrowing his eyes at the boy. Romano watched Spain staggered closer and closer until he fell unto their bed.

"Fucking bastard...get off me."The boy grumbled pushing against the man's shoulders slightly."Spain!Come on bastard get up, it late and I'm tired." Romano snarled shooting a glare at the intoxicated man.

"Shut up you little brat." Spain growled eyes swung up to meet brown and the fire burning in their depths made the younger shudder.

"Spain," Romano tried again, this time in a softer tone. "Come on get in bed...please."

"Why should I? Are you going to seduce me again Roma?" The Spaniard hissed.

"What the hell are you talking about bastard?" The younger shouted throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about _Roma_."Spain whispered moving closer to the boy and running a hand along his cheek A soft whine left Romano's mouth at the contact.

"You're just a fucking slut." The man growled reaching up and gripping the Italian's brown hair with one hand.

"Ow!"Romano cried out as his head was yanked upward by his hair."What the hell are you talking about bastard!"The boy all but shrieked as tears filled his eyes.

"You! You little whore!Sleeping around like the God-damned slut you are."Spain snarled bringing his face inches from the boy's.

"You fucking asshole! I haven't-I wouldn't..You're the one who's been sneaking off and coming home at 3am!"Romano screamed turning his red face to keep the older man from seeing the tears that had started to slip from the corners of his eyes.

"Lying fucking whore! I should have abandoned you when I have the chance!..GET THE HELL OUT!"Spain roared pulling Romano up by his hair and dropping him onto the floor. Tears raced down the small Italian's face without reserve.

"Spain..."Romano whimpered looking up at the man with hurt filled eyes.

"Get out of here you little faggot!"The older man barked looming over the boy huddled under the messy piled of sheets."Get the fuck out of my house!"

Tears slid down the Italian's face as he stood up on shaking legs and made his way to the door. A trembling hand fell on the doorknob and with one final look back at the man he loved, the man who was shattering inside and quiet,barely audible hiccupped "Goodbye" the Italian was gone.

**_Tell them I was happy, and my heart is broken..._**

"C-ciao.. mio fratello li?"Romano hiccuped as soon as he heard the groggy German voice mumbled what sounded sound what like 'Hallo?.The line was silent for a moment before the German spoke again, this time without a hint of sleep in his voice.

"Romano? Was ist falsch?"The man asked in a voice laced with older Italian brother may not care much for him but that didn't mean he was heartless.

"Please..."The Italian whispered brokenly into the was a soft grunt in response and not long after a loud clatter.

"Aaah!Germany hold me!"...Ciao Roma!"Feliciano's voice chirped excitedly."What are you doing up so late fratello? And why are you at my house? Oooh are we having a sleepover,ve?Hmm...well I would have to be there for it to be a sleepover..."

"Feli...It's Spain..I don't know what I did."Romano sobbed clutching the phone was another loud clatter and the sound of some cursing in German("Tiny fucking Italian GET OUT OF MY BED VERDAMMET!" "Gilbert shut up you arsch!")before his little brother replied. "Non preoccuparti fratellone ... Sono sulla mia strada."

"Grazie" The older boy heard the Ludwig's strong German voice yelling curses at his little brother and the sound of a car peeling out before the line went dead and he was alone again.

**_All my scars are open..._**

Click of the front door opening stirred Romano from his uneasy sleep. Wiping a few stray tears away from his face the older boy stood up and made his way into the hall. The clanging various of pots and pan drew him cautiously into the small kitchen already filling with the smell of spices and herbs.

"Feli..."Romano called out softly. The was more banging and a girly shriek before the younger boy came flying out at him.

"Roma!"Feliciano cried latching unto the older Vargas brother. "Ti amo fratello! I've missed you!Big brother hardly ever comes to visit me anymore...Well not that you did much in the first place but still!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Take a chance on me…**_

"Please Lovi? Just this once?" Spain begged through the phone, the pout obvious in his voice. Even though the younger nation couldn't see his face he could sense its presence. When the Spaniard got no answer, he continued with his pleas.

"It's just a small bar, no one even knows about it yet…and we could dance together again, like when you were a little one!" He exclaimed happily as he remember all the dancing lessons the two had shared.

"Sh-shut up bastard! I hate dancing and as if I'd want to dance with you! Pedophile.." The Italian on the other end shouted in embarrassment, his face flushing red at the thought of being held so closely by his former caretaker again, before growling out the last word.

"Aww...Roma, why are you so mean to me?" Spain whined shaking his head slightly. An awkward silence filled the span of a few minutes between the pair of nations before the elder spoke again. "Sooo Roma are you going to do Boss a favor and come out with him? _Per favore?"_

There was the sound of a string of Italian curses that preluded his violent answer. _"No means no bastardo! No mu gusta tù nada Antonio y no me gusta bilar nunca!_" The younger shouted, dipping into the Spaniard's native language for emphasis. A sigh left Spain's end of the line as he decided his former henchman's resolve on the matter was unresolvable.

"Lo siento mi tomate. I'll just go by myself." He replied. There was an audible click as the phone called ended curtsy of Romano and a static hum greeted the older nation.

_**Hanging by a moment here with you**_

Silence lingered the Italys' Venice home after the moody Southern half ended the phone call. Guilt rose up quickly in Romano's chest and he ran a hand through his hair. "Damn it." The teen snarled, glaring at his cellphone on the bed. Minutes ticked by quickly then the young Italian jumped up, yanking his t-shirt over his head.

"Can't fucking believe I'm doing this…so stupid." He growled discarding the rest of his clothing as he stomped into the bathroom. The younger nation turned on the shower, barely allowing the water to heat before he climbed in. After he washed up Romano checked the time on his phone and cursed.

"Fucking late." He bit out pulling on a pair of slacks and shoving his toothbrush in his mouth as he wandered into his closet in search of a shirt. Once he found a appropriate shirt the Italian strode back into the bathroom, spitting out what was left of the toothpaste in his mouth and starting to button up the light brown shirt. He threw a wary glance at his hair in the mirror and groaned.

"Not enough time damn it!" Romano shouted shoving his feet in a pair of shoes before snatching up his keys.

_**Como s**__**é llama**__**? **_

The sound of a car pulling up his driveway made Spain pause. He peeled back the blinds in his room and gazed down at the unfamiliar red sports car parked in front of his garage. _'Who could that be? Probably a wrong turn.'_

Romano glowered at his reflection in the mirror trying to ignore the red blush that covered his cheeks while doing what he could to comb down his messy wet hair. He finally gave up and with an irritated sigh got out of his car.

Loud, banging from downstairs made the Spaniard pause again then with a quietly mumbled complaint he shuffled down to front door. With one hand on holding the towel wrapped around his waist, Spain unlocked the door and let it swing open.

"Roma!?" The older nation shouted the minute his eyes fell on the younger, who was blushing furiously. "What are you doing here?" He asked obliviously as he looked Romano up and down unabashedly.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing here bastard? I'm making sure you don't get drunk off your stupid Spanish ass and end up sleeping in the street." The Italian yelped, as he noticed the Spaniard clothing or rather lack thereof.

"Aww, so does that mean you're coming with me tonight _Lovi_?" The man grinned, not even slightly fazed by standing opposite of the younger in spite of his being in only a towel.

_**Look for the boy with the broken smile**_

Romano stared awkwardly down at his feet; swinging them slightly from his seat at the high-topped table. A lonely bright colored unwanted drink sat next to him seeming to change color each time the black lights and strobe light flashed. The younger of the two nations present sighed softly to himself wondering, yet again why he'd even agreed to come along as he watched his previous caregiver chat happily with strangers.

Spain, oblivious to the other's growing heartache, grinned cheerfully as he moved about the small, but crowed bar. He was in the midst of flirting with some of the women who insisted on trailing after when he caught sight of lone Italian. A tight feeling pinched inside his chest as he watched the younger bunch up a bit of his shirtsleeve and drag it underneath his eyes. The Spaniard's heart clenched yet again as the boy sniffled slightly then, after casting glances to either side, tried to cover it with a bout of coughing.


End file.
